In order for the parts found in an aircraft fuselage such as instruments, wiring, and other equipment to be accessible for servicing and repair work, openings are usually provided in the fuselage which are closed by tight fitting lids before the aircraft becomes operational. In order for a watertight seal to be provided, it was necessary to use "self-forming" seals wherein two components of the seal are mixed together and then applied very thinly to the sealing surface before the lid is secured in place.
To test for leaks, one must wait for the sealing compound to harden before performing a leak test on the aircraft using conventional technology. If leaks are detected, the lid must be taken up, sealing compound must be removed, and the sealing process repeated. The sealing compound requires about twelve hours to harden. Thus, the sealing of openings is often very time consuming and is a particular annoyance because the quality of the seal varies so broadly.
In addition, aircraft fuselage parts such as instruments, wiring, and other equipment must be protected from problems such as an electromagnetic pulse (EMP), a nuclear and electromagnetic pulse (NEMP), static dissipation, high temperature, solvent attack, chemicals, corrosion and outgassing of residual unreacted components.
Currently existing gaskets and shielding materials are limited in their ability to handle the broad spectrum of problems listed above. Often with currently existing materials, the shielding effectiveness decreases over time due to electromagnetic pulsing and lightning strikes. Also, gaskets containing a filler flake and shift due to flexing and high vibration. Existing gaskets also crack and glaze when exposed to temperature extremes, ranging from -450.degree. F. to 600.degree. F. There is a need for a sealing tape that ensures an environmental seal and also provides for electrical and electromagnetic shielding.